Not the Real Malfoy
by MixedMayhem
Summary: What happens to Tamaki when he finds himself in a broom closet in no other place other then Hogwarts and what happens when Harry mistankens him for none other then Malfoy? Does the Real Malfoy find out? Will Tamaki ever find his way home? fan fic by C.


**NOTE: this is a cross over fan fic, I do NOT own the characters of Ouran high school host club or Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own them, I do NOT take credit for others works, I wrote this fan fic for the enjoyment of writing it**

**Authors note: this is my first cross over fan fic, so I hope you as the readers enjoy it, comment if you like.**

****

** Tamaki and Harry**

** Fan fic **

"Common we can't be late for class"

"What was the home work?"

"Did you hear that the twins are finally together?"

All floating around in his mind he could hear voices from every direction. They were making his head pound, only then did he realize that it wasn't the voices but a slow throbbing on the back of his skull; it was like someone had hit him in the back of the head with a baseball bat.

Ugh the twins he thought, what did they do to me this time, tie me up and stuff me in a closet. His legs felt cramped like he hadn't stretched them in a couple of days. He tried to stretch them out but realized that he couldn't move them more than a couple of inches. What was going on he wondered. Why hadn't anyone from the host club come looking for him? How odd none of them come to look for their king. Not even mommy was coming to his rescue. This bothered him somewhat. But no matter he would be back with them shortly if only he knew where he was and how he gotten there.

He reached up to rub the back of his head where it hurt, the pain didn't go away but it made it feel slightly better. Moving his arm slightly, he touched something and froze. What on earth could that be next to him? He didn't want to find out but sure enough he would have to find out if he wanted to know where he was. His eyes snapped open; he looked around wildly in the dim light ready for something to jump out at him. But nothing happened. He noticed that he was in a closet, a broom closet? He was shoved cramped up knees against his chest sitting next to brooms in a commoner's closet, a commoner's broom closet? Why on earth was he in here? How did he even get in here? For a moment he couldn't remember how he got in there or why he was in there?

And wait what the heck was he wearing? He never remembered changing clothes? What was going on? What happened to his blue jacket and tan trousers? Some time when he got moved from Ouran to here this closet his clothes were changed, someone had replaced his school uniform with what looked to be a dark pair of trousers, a black and green striped tie with a white shirt and some long black robe dress thing. This was sooo not his school uniform. He wanted his school uniform not some ugly excuse for an outfit.

That's when it hit him and hit him hard. This was all the twins doing. They were up to this and he knew it, they put him in here and changed his clothes. They were always out to get him, oh but when he found them, they were going to pay for making their king suffer like this. Oh those bastards were going to get it and get it good. And how would he ever explain it to the other host club members what the twins were doing to him, they wouldn't believe him, not even if they were here with him now, they would say he was making it all up. Ugh those evil twins got him sooo pissed off.

"Okay guys nice laugh but this is taking it too far, you had your fun, now get me out of here now" he said. Really he wasn't playing games anymore. But when the twins didn't answer him this only made him madder. How dare they do this to their lord, they were going to die.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, get me out of this commoner's closet now" he said again, still no answer; he still wasn't sure why they hadn't answered him when he first spoke to them.

"Kaoru, Hikaru" still nothing. What were they getting at by putting him in a closet, did they think it would make him go away or something, did they think that by putting him in this closet it would make them have free reign over the host club? Well it wouldn't not as long as he was the host club king; once he got out he was going to hunt them down, if he could even find his way out.

Slowly he tried to stand, but he hit his head on the low ceiling of the closet, his arms when out to support himself, he was no more than crouched in the closet. Even the closet in the host club was bigger than this hole in the wall. What was he going to do all day stuck in a broom closet?

No sooner than his hand touched the left side of the closet wall that he falling, light blinded him as he landed in a heap on the hard floor. He, Tamaki souh, had just ungracefully fallen out of a commoner's broom closet.

He sat there in a heap on the floor for a second, he had to get his bearings on things and find out where he was. Slowly as not to fall again he stood and brushed off what he could consider his clothes and fixed his mop of messy blonde locks. Brushing hair out of his eyes he took one look around the deserted hall, he wasn't at Ouran anymore. He was in a totally different world. Tamaki blinked hopping that this was all just a dream, but it wasn't and no amount of magic was going to make him wake up. Ha magic like that was a real thing.

Tamaki stood there with a hand on his hip, this hall with its stone walls and light fixtures hanging, pictures and tapestries, thick Persian rugs everywhere, this was soo unlike Ouran. While this place looked more like an old European castle, Ouran looked like a five star resort, Tamaki liked what he knew and that was Ouran. This place however he got here felt foreign, different, and unsurreal. Like this was all an unreal world he got dropped into.

Maybe if he found someone, then they could tell him where he was and how he could possibly make it back to Ouran in time for host club that he couldn't miss not if his life depended on it.

"I read it in Hogwarts-a history "a voice floated towards him from down the hall. It sounded like a girl was talking, maybe Tamaki could use his charm on her and she could help him.

"Do you ever stop with that, just give it up already" a different voice droned, sounding annoyed. This sounded like a boy; Tamaki could tell just by the way it sounded annoyed.

He saw them before they saw him, two teenagers about his age, a boy and a girl, they were arguing about something, but that funny word stuck out in his brain "Hogwarts" what ever that was. He stepped towards them away from the closet door.

The boy who was with the girl was tall and lanky his arms almost touched the ground, red hair flaming, the boy saw Tamaki and gave him a dirty look. The girl who was at least four feet shorter than him and had really curly frizzy hair and held a big leather book, kept her eyes down as they passed him.

How odd behavior? What had he done other than stand in the hall wondering how he had gotten there. He had never gotten such cold behavior towards him before when he hadn't done anything wrong. Never in his life had Tamaki Suoh been treated this way without knowing someone before. This bothered him somewhat. They didn't even know him and they were giving him the cold shoulder.

"Malfoy" the red head boy sneered at Tamaki before he totally passed. Tamaki just stood there and stared after them. An odd name to call him "Malfoy"? Maybe it was something they called new people they didn't know? No it was more like a name he concluded. But Malfoy wasn't his name….ummmm Malfoy. Maybe they were mistaken him for someone else? Did this Malfoy person look like him in anyway? Or did he look like this Malfoy person that people were mistaken him for?

Or maybe it was something he was wearing? But he could have sworn that the two other teens that pasted him were wearing the same dark pants and robe dress thing as he was? Did he notice anything that was different? He didn't think he did but maybe something had slipped his eye? He stood and watched as they disappeared down the hall and around the corner. Nothing was different unless it was the color of the tie? Could it be that? While their ties were red and gold, his tie was green and black. Did that mean anything? Tamaki couldn't tell but for as long as he could remember every boy who wore the school uniform at Ouran had the same color tie. But he wasn't at Ouran anymore. He didn't know where he was, but he was thinking that weird name that stuck out in his brain "Hogwarts" had something to do with where he was. But if only he knew how to get back to Ouran then he would be truly happy.

Still wondering about the tie, Tamaki pulled it out in front of him to get a better look at it. What he hadn't noticed before in the broom closet was that there was a picture of a sliver snake on it at the end in a dark green box. But why in the world would anyone want a picture of a snake on their tie? That answer was just beyond what Tamaki could come up with. Maybe it was a symbol or something? This was just another odd thing that he had to keep track off.

So far he had been dumped into a broom closet with no memory of how he got in there in the first place, fallen out of the closet and landed in some strange hall, probably of a school as ugly as it was, and he had been glared and called an odd name. What else could possibly happen that wasn't as strange? Tamaki stood there and scratched his head? What was he ever going to do with himself? He didn't even know how to answer that one.

His head ache was going down slightly. He wouldn't be able to perform well as a host if he had a head ache. He was glad that it was going away.

"Malfoy" someone called towards him down the hall. There was that weird name again. Only he didn't know why people saw it fit to call him that, he wasn't Malfoy. But Tamaki responded to it, really he didn't know why he did, maybe it was because he was the only person in this hall and there was no one else around that the person could be calling other than him who supposedly the other person thought he was this Malfoy person. Tamaki noticed that it was a boy around his age that was calling him and this boy clearly thought he was Malfoy in which he was not but this boy didn't know that.

From far away this boy looked oddly familiar to him, almost as if he resembled someone else with his glasses and raven black hair. As he got closer Tamaki noticed that in a way he kind of resembled Kyoya a little bit. Or maybe it just looked that way because Tamaki missed Kyoya soo much. But this boy was different then Kyoya with his black in a mess of waves and curls, his glasses were rounder, and his skin had a peachy glow to it, it wasn't pale and ivory colored. Tamaki noticed that this boy was not like Kyoya at all they in fact were to totally different people. But Kyoya was all Tamaki could think of at the moment and it bothered him that this boy looked like Kyoya but then didn't look like Kyoya at all.

While Kyoya was thin and lanky, this boy was thin but had more muscle mass then Kyoya ever would, while Kyoya was clean cut this boy looked like his uniform was used already by someone else, like it was second hand. While Kyoya's glasses were square this boy's glasses were round circles atop his face, while Kyoya's eyes were a dark rich brown color, this boy had eyes that shined like green emeralds. But what made the most difference that was clearly one way to tell the two apart was that this boy had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, it was tiny and a light shade of pink and it was hard to see under his mess of bangs but still there all the same and stood out all the more, that was definitely something that made him different and nothing like Kyoya at all. This boy was totally way out of Tamaki's league, like Tamaki would never be caught with a boy like this at Ouran, but he had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't in Ouran anymore. But this boy was so wrong and even though Tamaki hated to admit it was so right in so many different ways.

"Malfoy, poor baby, got stuck in the closet, what did Pansy dump your sorry ass so you had to go and hide" the boy stopped a few feet away from him. A smirk lingered on his full pink lips. Who was Pansy? Tamaki wasn't even sure he knew a person named Pansy? And now he had to deal with another person who was being rude to him and called him that weird name again…..Malfoy? This boy was just as rude as those other two teens had been or even Tamaki thought this boy could be worse than them. But what was it today being rude to Tamaki day or what? The boy sized him up waiting for him to answer, probably thinking he was this Malfoy person. But he wasn't and the boy didn't know that, but what kind of answer could he give this boy, that he wasn't from here and that he was some rich Japanese hire and had gotten here in this place wearing what he thought to be a dreadful school uniform by accident. Like the boy would believe him. Fat chance of that happening. Would he ever get home and out of this crazy house?

Tamaki didn't know, he didn't know what to do anymore. So he gave the boy the quickest answer he could come up with in the best English he could manage, trying hard not to let his french accent show. Like this boy would have a clue what he was saying in Japanese, so English would be the best since the boy had approached him speaking English.

"Excuse me" Tamaki looked at the boy like he had just talked out of his but instead of his mouth.

Harry looked at Malfoy, he was still tired from the night before when Malfoy and him had been doing…wait…Malfoy didn't have a french accent? Or did he? Maybe Harry was just too tired to realize it before? Or maybe he had just been going to school with Malfoy for so long that he didn't notice it till now? Which was odd even for him? No this was Malfoy Harry was thinking about, he was probably doing this to fuck with Harry's mind. Yea that was it, Malfoy didn't have a french accent who was he kidding, Malfoy French, hahaha what a laugh.

He took a step closer and Malfoy backed away. Malfoy was still looking at Harry as if he had never seen Harry in his life. How could he not remember last night when he Malfoy himself had been begging, pleading Harry to pleasure him with his cock. And Harry did just that. How could anyone forget that, Harry couldn't, so why had Malfoy? This was really odd, and it bothered Harry that Malfoy could forget something like that, but he wasn't going to show that to Malfoy. And wait…..Malfoy never backed away from him but stood his ground glaring at him with silver eyes gleaming. He was probably just really wacked and out of it that's all, not sleeping a wink last night was really doing things to his brain making him see and hear and think things that weren't true. God get a grip on yourself Harry thought as he glared at Malfoy, wondering why Malfoy wasn't glaring back at him like he usually did.

"You heard me" Harry gave him a cold laugh.

But Malfoy kept looking at him with that confused scared puppy dog look, like he didn't know Harry at all. As if last night never happened at all. And this was making Harry feel confused and mad this was sooo not like Malfoy to behave like this it was just weird and creepy. It must be from all the sleep that we didn't get last night Harry thought trying to make himself believe that nothing was totally wrong with his brain that it was just sleep loss that was doing this to him.

A sudden pain hit Harry's heart. Why would Malfoy do this to him? After all that they had been through together and now Malfoy decided to act like a bigger prick then he already was. Harry knew that Malfoy was a prick it was just his personality, he was even a prick to Harry sometimes, but never had he acted like this before, never had he ever pretended not to know who Harry was, it made him hurt inside that after their first time together Malfoy goes and forgets everything. Was everything Harry said to Malfoy last night a waist did he not share the same feelings as he did? Harry was just soo confused to really know at this point.

Harry really studied Malfoy closely….he was trying so hard not to let his feelings get the better of him….wait did his eyes change color? Now they were violet instead of that silver that Harry loved so much. What was going on with him? He had to be seeing things do to sleep loss; he didn't really want to believe that he was going crazy. Or maybe Pansy had done something to Malfoy to make his eye color change before Harry found him at the broom closet; she was probably getting back at him for something stupid he did to her. Yea that had to be it there was no other way of explaining it. She did it to make Malfoy mad so that he didn't know what to do with himself to make him go delusional and all. That had to be it, it was Malfoy that was the crazy one not him.

But since Malfoy was acting weird and strange things were happening to him all day It couldn't hurt to remind him of what had happened between the both of them last night, and since Harry wasn't the crazy one and Malfoy was then it must have been ok.

Harry advanced on Malfoy until he was totally backed up against the wall. To Harry Malfoy still had that look of confusion on his face, and he could sense fear rolling off of Malfoy, Harry could see it in his eyes. But since Malfoy was crazy and didn't realize this Harry was going to make him forget everything. Harry smiled more to himself then at Malfoy, he could only remember that last night he had made Malfoy forget everything about himself even his own name while Harry made sweet love to him. Harry wanted that to happen again and now seemed like a good time since he didn't have to go anywhere or do anything and no one else was around to bother them so it was perfect.

Quickly without even waiting for Malfoy to respond Harry put his hands on either side of Malfoy's face, his fingers touched the cool stone wall lightly, then he leaned in and forcefully placed his lips on Malfoy's.

Tamaki gasp he had no idea that the odd boy cornering him against the wall was going to kiss him. This was insane, crazy. Now he really wanted to go home and be safe away from this lunatic. But if this boy was kissing him and calling him Malfoy then this boy was out of his mind or mistaken him for someone else completely. All of this was sooo unfair. Tamaki was scared now, weird things had been happening to him all day but being kissed by another boy was just beyond acceptable. This was so against his better judgment, rights as a person, this was so against his values. He wanted this strange boy off of him but didn't know how to get him off. No point in fighting back this boy was clearly stronger then Tamaki was. Plus he had no idea what the boy would do if he tried to stop him.

But maybe if he stood stock still and didn't respond then maybe the boy kissing him would just stop. Tamaki hopped that this was true, that if he acted like he was dead then maybe the boy would back off, Tamaki closed his eyes and balled his hands into fist at his sides. He did everything in his power to stand stock still. Just then the boy roughly shoved his tongue into Tamaki's mouth and Tamaki almost passed out. No one had ever kissed him with tongue before, not even when he shared small kisses with his clients at the host club. He just though it to be disgusting and now it was happening to him and he could do nothing about it. It sickened him as the boy ran his tongue across the roof of his mouth. He just wished someone would come and save him.

That's when Tamaki heard a sharp voice coming down the hall towards them; he would be saved after all he thought maybe his wish of having this crazy lunatic off of him would come true.

"Oi Crab over here" footsteps came closer. Whoever it was would be his savior for life. The boy ran a hand through his hair, no one not anyone touched his hair, and now this _thing_ was putting their filthy hands all over it. He thought he was going to puke.

"Hey I think…Bloody hell?...H-Harry?" the voice sounded shocked, upset and mad all at the same time, the person whoever it was must be upset at this boy, this odd boy named Harry? The footsteps stopped a couple of feet behind the boy named Harry.

Harry if that what his name was pulled his lips away from Tamaki's mouth and Tamaki let out a sigh of relief. Tamaki opened his eyes; Harry's eyes were with shock, shock of something that Tamaki didn't know. Slowly he turned around and Tamaki could see who was there, see the person that saved him.

Tamaki stepped away from the wall and gaped just like Harry and the other boy was doing to him. Tamaki couldn't believe his eyes it was like he was looking his twin in the face. The only difference between the two boys were the eye color, while Tamaki's was a shade of violet, this boy's was a shade of grayish silver, but other than that it looked like Tamaki was looking in a mirror. They were all speechless for a moment until Harry broke the silence that was forming between them.

"Malfoy" Harry asked looking between himself and the two blonde boys. The other boy answered which meant that Tamaki wasn't Malfoy this other boy was.

"Bloody fucking hell" the boy who was the real Malfoy answered. He was so mad that his face was red and it looked like he was going to punch Harry in the face, he had never seen someone so upset before. He didn't really know whether he should go and comfort the boy or stay where he was safe against the wall. Testing it he took a step forward, but the boy named Malfoy just glared at him sending tendrils of fear down Tamaki's back, knowing that it wasn't safe to move Tamaki pressed his back against the wall again and stayed quiet looking between the two boys.

Now Malfoy rounded on this blonde boy that looked a lot like him in a scary way, only he didn't know where this boy had come from, but he had to take his anger out on someone other than Harry who would suffer later if he had anything to say about it, but it was better to keep to his cooler side he didn't want things to get to out of hand and have Harry mad at him, but he was just so bloody pissed off. Ugh what was he going to do?

Tamaki stood back against the wall, he had no idea what this boy was going to do and that scared him.

The boy named Malfoy grabbed Tamaki by the front of his robe dress thing and glared at him eyes like daggers.

"Who the hell are you?" Malfoy sneered in the other blondes face. It felt good to see him quiver away in fear. This boy was lucky that Malfoy didn't hex or jinx him right then and there, he would have but there was only one thing stopping him from doing so….Harry. Malfoy shoved him harder into the wall, making this all the more uncomfortable for this idiot he wouldn't be able to get away now. He waited for an answer, this boy was so scared of him Malfoy was surprised that he hadn't fainted yet, he looked like the type of boy who would faint.

Tamaki said the first thing that came to his mind "Edward" Tamaki lied. No way did he want this Malfoy boy to know his real name just in case he came looking for him later. Tamaki didn't want to get beaten into a pulp.

"Well Edward, see that boy" Malfoy jerked his head in the direction of Harry. Harry just stood there not talking but watching him in a way that it looked like he was even scared of Malfoy. But Malfoy didn't care right now he was mad, mad at Harry for going and kissing this idiot and mad at this idiot for letting Harry kiss them. Harry was his and anyone and everyone should know that.

"Well he's mine so keep your bloody hands off him" Malfoy snarled in Edwards face, taking his anger on this poor little excuse for a person was making him feel good. This boy was probably some mudblood anyway so it didn't matter what Malfoy said to him just as long as he got it clear in his brain that Harry wasn't anyone else's but his. But just seeing how scared this little git was, wasn't enough for him to believe Malfoy, so he was going to show him. But wait…..when did Malfoy have to prove anything to anyone, he was a Slytherin and Slytherin didn't have to prove anything to anyone, then why was he trying now to prove something that he already knew, maybe it was because he wanted to prove it to Harry that he really wanted him, needed him, couldn't live without him, maybe it was to prove it to himself something that he had denied for a long time. No he wasn't proving anything to this blond git, he was proving this to Harry to make him see that all he had said last night when Harry was making love to him was true. And by showing him that was no other way to prove it.

Malfoy let go of Edwards's robes and went to Harry and took his face in his long pale fingers and kissed Harry roughly on the mouth.

Tamaki almost passed out again. Why was all of this happening to him of all people? What had he done to disserve this?

Malfoy pulled away from Harry the taste of him lingered on his lips, he licked it away wanting more but this Edward git was still something he had to deal with so he refrained himself. He settled for putting his arm around Harry's waist knowing that latter he would be able to taste Harry for as long as he wanted. Malfoy thought it was funny how Harry looked shocked like he should be getting yelled at for kissing another person, and he should have but Malfoy didn't want to make a seen it wasn't worth it not in front of this pathetic loser, but Harry was going to get it from him latter he could count on that.

Malfoy nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck, the scent of him was driving him up a wall, but he had to keep his cool in front of everyone, still Harry didn't say anything. All he could do was stare at him in wide eyed.

"Draco aren't you mad?" Harry asked attentively he had no idea what Malfoy was going to do.

Malfoy laughed inwardly and thought to himself, am I really even mad anymore? To tell the truth he was a little upset, it wasn't like Harry to go and snogg other people, but this loser Edward kid did look a lot like him down to the way his hair was parted just like his, plus Harry was probably running on zero hours of sleep all together so it was making him delusional, yea he was hurt, he didn't know what to do, Harry being tired or not, it was just…..this Edward bloke was the one who let Harry kiss him…..so was it his fault? He should have gotten Harry off of him in the first place but he didn't? So who was to blame? He could be mad at Harry but he knew that wouldn't last long since Potter was going to have to make it up to him anyway, was it better to be mad or just forget like it never happened?...be mad….he should be mad at Harry and this idiot, but Harry was Harry…..ugh he didn't know what to do anymore….so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yea I'm bloody pissed off, I can't believe that you would go and do something like this, after what happened last night, ugh sometimes Potter you make me soo mad, but let's face it I'm not going to be able to stay mad at you forever" Malfoy nuzzled into Harry's neck again. It was better to say something like that then try and explain how he really felt. Not like Harry or this idiot would begin to understand he was just ugh….under so much pressure all the time with his father being a death eater and all, but stupid things like this shouldn't make him mad but they did…..ugh. But this was the right way to answer, he could just let it go for now and bring it back up latter when he was alone with Harry.

"What?" Harry sounded confused. Malfoy usually never let things go this easily. What was going on with him?

"Just let it go Potter really" Harry looked at him stunned. No Harry knew better, once they were alone he was going to get it from Malfoy, he couldn't be let off the hook this easily. But Malfoy was just being like this so he wouldn't make this Edward kid shit his pants, not that he hadn't already, not with the way Harry had been kissing him.

Harry just settled with a content Malfoy for now, to deal with a raged Malfoy latter, but he needed Malfoy to keep his act up just enough so that they could leave this hall together before anyone else got here. He wrapped his arm around Malfoy's waist; Harry could smell the vanilla roll off of him it was making his mouth water, that's when it hit him, this Edward kid didn't have the vanilla sent on him like Malfoy did, another thing that really stuck out to Harry now. He had been stupid to think that this Edward kid was Malfoy, this kid could never pull off being a Malfoy not even if his life depended on it. But now Harry felt bad like he should of, and Malfoy should be mad at him he had every right to be mad at him, this was all his fault and he was just going to have to show Malfoy how sorry he was latter.

Harry looked back at that Edward kid who looked like he was still scared of Malfoy, Harry laughed inwardly he should be scared of Malfoy, really anyone should be scared of Malfoy if they were in his right mind, but as seeing Harry wasn't in his right mind then he had nothing to be scared off. He smiled at him sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Erm, sorry about before, I'll erm….see you around" Harry turned around and let Malfoy drag him away. All Malfoy could do was glare daggers at him.

"You are so gonna get it Potter" Malfoy hissed under his breath just loud enough for Harry to hear him. Harry liked the sound of that; it would give him an excuse to be with Malfoy again tonight. He laughed not fazed by Malfoy's words.

"I so can't wait" Harry laughed again.

With that the two boys left Tamaki still standing against the wall to afraid to move. He waited until he could no longer see or hear the two boys as they made their way down the hall. He had one hell of a day and all he wanted to do was go home and go to his precious host club. But he still didn't know how he had gotten here and how to get home, all of this was depressing.

He stayed pressed against the wall until he felt like three years had gone by. He was lost, he had been attacked by a boy crazy boy, and he didn't know how to get home, what a horrible day he was having.

So slowly Tamaki Suoh the host club king went back to the broom closet, opened the door and went back inside, he was going to hide away from the world for the rest of his life. Could things go any better for him? Probably not.

~Fin~


End file.
